


9: Stitch

by TinyTantei (56leon)



Series: TinyTantei's KaiShin 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Body Horror, Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Suicide, plot twist ending, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56leon/pseuds/TinyTantei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Theme Challenge, Variation 3</p><p>But he didn’t care. He’d give up far more than an eye for Shinichi. An arm, a leg, whatever it took to get back his meitantei. But there he was, one eye less, and all he got back were sutures. Shinichi was still gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9: Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Theme:** Stitch  
>  **Interpretation:** Stitches like sutures, I guess? I was going to go the Disney ohana route, but I couldn’t...and then this happened.  
>  **Summary:** But he didn’t care. He’d give up far more than an eye for Shinichi. An arm, a leg, whatever it took to get back his meitantei. But there he was, one eye less, and all he got back were sutures. Shinichi was still gone.  
>  **Comments:** Guys, seriously, don’t read this unless you really, really hate yourself.  
>  **Verse:** Post-canon, character death, suicide, pseudo-unrequited feelings maybe?? I don’t even know please for the love of god only read this if you hate yourself as much as I do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You were shot through the eye, Kaito. You should be glad you’re still alive.” Shallow words that meant nothing, Kaito decided as he stared blearily at the wall in front of him. He shouldn't have been glad about anything.

_"Shinichi, you can't go! It's too dangerous!"_

The sickly red glow of the gem next to the bed didn't even bring him comfort, not when the thing he had fought so hard to find made him lose the one he fought so hard to keep. He had avenged his father's death, but at the cost of Shinichi's life.

_"You can't tell me what to do! You think my world's just going to stop spinning because my bad guys are taken care of?"_

Shinichi....Shinichi....he was more than willing to give up his eye, if it meant that his Shinichi would come back. He would give up both eyes gladly. His arms, his legs, take them all-

 _"That doesn't mean you have to start chasing_ mine _! I'm telling you to stay away from my heists, is that too much to ask for?!"_

-but he still had his arms and legs and one eye and his life. And he had tears, too, salty pricks that stung his still-fresh wound, wetting the sutures on his eyelid and his cheeks as they fell to the hospital bed that he was going to recover on, because he was going to recover.

_"You never cared when I was Conan, why the hell would you care now?"_

They were right. It was impossible to kill a phantom, he was living proof of that much. And for once in his goddamn miserable worthless useless life, he had wished that it wasn't true. Because if they couldn't kill him, then he'd just have to do it himself, and he knew how mad Shinichi would be when he finds out. He always found out.

_"Because I love you, you fucking idiot!"_

How mad would Shinichi be? It would be so easy...the air tubes were right there...he could just...stop breathing. And then Shinichi would yell at him, but at least he would be there. They would be there. And maybe Shinichi would be all charred and ashy and peeling away from the fire, and maybe Kaito would only have half a face and probably even less of a sense of morality from the bullet millimeters from his brain, but that was okay because they would be that way together forever.

_"Bullshit. You're two years too late for this bullshit, Kuroba. I'm going, whether you like it or not."_

Heh...what was he thinking? An atheist, praying and hoping for an afterlife in any shape or form, but maybe if there was somebody out there, then they would be able to hear him, hear the only words that he'd use his final breaths on, the only words that mattered when the metaphorical plug was halfway pulled out of its socket.

_"Please, hate me for this, I don't care, just please don't go, please, just-"_

Shinichi...Shinichi......Shinichi.........Shi...........ni..................

_"Goodbye, Kuroba."_

* * *

 

"This is for the best, isn't it? I..."

"...you really do care about him, didn't you?"

"Of course I do. I would do anything for him."

"Then you're doing _this_ for him. You shouldn't doubt yourself, you know."

"I know, I'm just...scared. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't get caught up in my troubles..."

"So you tried to get as far away from him as possible."

"Well...this is about as far as I can get, isn't it?"

"You know, he'll be mad at you, when you get back. I don't know if he'll forgive you."

"Neither do I, but...at least I can promise myself that I'll _be_ back this time. For him."

"Kuroba's lucky to have you, Kudo-san. Not everybody is willing to die for their loved ones."

"Hakuba-san, you make it sound like I'm actually dead."

"Sorry, sorry. _Legally_ deceased. Are you ready?"

"...yeah. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> [ One Direction laugh track starts playing]


End file.
